


Remembering a Lost Friend

by MariaAshby64



Series: Kingdom Hearts Needs More Hugs [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, One Shot, Reunions, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), Short Story, happy tears, kh3, pre-KH3 release, sea salt trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAshby64/pseuds/MariaAshby64
Summary: Lea and Roxas were assigned a mission to Castle Oblivion. Not long after arrival they engage in battle with a mysterious figure in a black cloak.But it seems the figure isn't as mysterious as they first thought.





	Remembering a Lost Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this comes off as sappy.  
> I have a lot of feelings about these three.

 

The metallic clash of keyblades echoed within the white halls. Roxas grunted as the hooded enemy before him released a flurry of blows. He worked on the defensive, blocking the attacks as he was pushed closer and closer to the wall.

At one point he slipped up, the enemy’s blade whistled close-

It was cut off by a flash of flames. Lea stood before Roxas holding off the enemy’s keyblade. He shoved them back and they skidded against the smooth floor.

“You’re late.” Roxas grumbled.

“Fashionably.”

Lea hefted his keyblade up and summoned a firaga spell. The enemy countered it with an icy barrier. They fired a spell of their own.

Roxas paused for a second. There was something about the flick of their wrist-

“Roxas get down!” Lea shoved him as a blazing fireball zoomed over his head.

Roxas rolled and came back up on his feet. He dashed across the room, lunging at the figure. They dodged his blow, but he followed up with a second strike. It caught them across the ribs causing them to gasp.

He and the enemy fought one on one. Occasionally with Lea launching attacks when the timing was right. Soon they fell into a certain rhythm. A tempo between the blows of their weapons.

Why did it feel so familiar?

The cloaked enemy kicked him hard in the chest. He stumbled back as Lea fired a spell from behind them. Sensing the attack the figure rolled out of the way. Separating the combat for a moment.

They eyed each other from opposite ends of the hall. The figure adjusted their hood. Roxas frowned at the movement.

He knew that gesture. But how?

Something sparked in the back of his mind. The pieces were forming together into a vague thought. A word on the tip of his tongue.

He lowered his keyeblades to his side.

“Xion?”

It was like a fog had cleared in Roxas’ head. Something hidden coming into focus. A dam of memories bursting forth.

The cloaked enemy they had just been fighting now paused. They tilted their head, still guarding themselves. But not attacking either.

“Xion, it’s me. Roxas” stepping forward cautiously.

“R- Roxas?” The figure dropped their stance. Glancing between him and Lea. “Axel?”

“Wait,” Lea stared at the cloaked figure. “Who are you?”

The figure responded by dispelling their keyblade. They pulled back their hood to reveal a head of glossy black hair. A familiar face stared back at them. A girl. A girl that they had shared ice cream with on so many lazy afternoons. With the same blue eyes. Speckled like sunlight over a calm sea. She blinked, as if taking the two of them in for the first time.

“Xion?” Lea almost dropped his keyblade. “Is- is that really you?”

At first she stood there with her lips half parted. Then her face brightened into a beaming grin.

“Oh. Guys!”

She rushed to them from across the room. Roxas caught her first. He stumbled as she tackled him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him so tight it hurt to breath. She choked back a sob. Roxas felt his throat do the same. He buried his face into the warmth of her shoulder. The leather was faintly traced with the scent of sandy beaches.

Lea’s arms embraced them as he pulled them into a tight hug. Cradling them as close as he could. Xion shifted so she could wrap an arm around him as well. Her head just tucking under his chin. She pressed her forehead against Roxas. Her shaky breath light on his cheeks. She gripped the fabric of their clothes in bunched fists.

“Xion!” Roxas murmured into the embrace, “Xion you’re really here!”

Xion pulled back to look at him with shining eyes.

“Yes.” She breathed. Grinning. “I really am.” 

He beamed back at her. Tears began to fall from his eyes. The salty streams running down his face and dripping off his chin. His vision blurred. He rubbed his eyes against his shoulder. A laugh bubbling in his throat.

Xion let out a giggle herself. Even Lea joined in. His tears falling into her hair. Their voices joined together and merriment spilled throughout the hall.

At one point Xion started hiccupping. The absurd sound that burst from her caught Roxas and Lea momentarily off guard. Then they started cracking up even more. Even Xion couldn’t stop laughing at her predicament, between her frequent hitched breaths. Roxas was howling until his sides ached and it hurt to breath.

Soon his knees gave out beneath him and dropped to the floor. Still holding on to the others he dragged them into a dogpile. They sprawled against the tiles. Crying out muffled complaints. They untangled themselves and lay there, sucking in deep breaths.

Xion was the first to recover. Though she did still suffer from the occasional hiccup.

“I thought…” She sniffed as she sat up, “I was told… that you’d forget about me.”

Roxas blinked and turned to face her.

“Xion…”

“Hey, even if you take away the memories,” Lea reached out and place his hand on her shoulder, “The feelings will always be there.”

“Yeah,” Roxas agreed as he righted himself. “You may have been gone from our memories but you’ll always be in our hearts.”

“Besides,” Lea smiled, “We’re best friends right? You can’t get rid of us that easily.”

“Oh stop it guys.” Xion wiped her nose on her sleeve. “You’re going to make me cry again.”

“Better not get that started again.” Roxas rubbed his eyes. He sat back and sighed. “I don’t know if I’ve ever laughed that hard before. My face hurts.”

“That’s cause you have a default pout.”

“I do not.” Roxas tried to jab Lea but he was too far away.

Xion tried not to giggle at his expression. Which was undeniably, a pout.

“Hey I know!” She stood up, dusting off her coat. “I think this calls for a celebration. How about a little icing on the cake?”

She pulled something from her pockets and handed it to Roxas. Upon inspecting it he saw it was an ice cream stick. The letters “WINNER” printed on the stained wood.”

“A winner stick!” Roxas peered at it closer, least his eye’s decided him. “Where did get one of these?”

Xion frowned for a moment.

“Someone gave… he said he was…” She looked back up at them. “Sorry. My memory still seems to be foggy.”

“Well, if we’re all in the mood for gifts,” Lea produced an ice cream stick from the folds of his cloak. “Kairi and I would always get ice cream after practice. Came across one by chance.”

He looked it over.

“I was gonna share it after the mission but now seems as good a time as any. Here.” He flicked it over to Xion, who caught it.

“Thank you. Axel.”

“Actually it’s Lea now.” He ran a hand through his hair. “It’s a long story. I should probably fill you in later.”

Roxas checked his own pockets. But they were empty.

“Oh.”

The other two glanced his way.

“What’s wrong Roxas?” Xion asked.

“Nothing I just…” Roxas slumped. “I don’t have anything to give.”

A laugh escaped from Lea’s lips as he supressed a smirk. Roxas snapped his head up.

“What?”

“Oh don’t worry about it Roxas.” Lea waved dismissively, “You’ve already given yours.”

He pulled out another stick and held it out for him to see. The wood was faded but he could just make out the faint letters, still visible after all this time.

“You kept it?”

“Well…” Lea stared down at the stick in his hand.

“Yeah. I guess I did.”

Roxas grinned.

Then he shifted forward and hugged him again. Xion knelt down beside them and gently joined the embrace.

And for the first time in a long while, Roxas felt content.

“Now!” Xion said pulling away, “Who wants some ice cream?”

 

\---

 

“What do you mean they expire after two weeks???”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, they got their ice cream. But they had to pay for it. They hung out at the clock tower for a while, then Hayner and the gang showed up. Roxas introduced them to Xion.
> 
> \---
> 
> SO, this is the beginning of a one-shot series "Kingdom hearts needs more hugs", as series of one-shots featuring hugs.  
> I'm willing to take requests as inspiration so if you have any, please feel free to leave a comment below.  
> I'll let you know what I can and can't write. (I'll also be keeping things platonic.)


End file.
